The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sonmarie’.
The new Hydrangea is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Hydrangea macrophylla, not patented. The new Hydrangea was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1998 as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the unnamed selection in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Nashville, Tenn.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Kingston, Tenn. since 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.